1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping system and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic resistance apparatus for a rehabilitation or exercising equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electromagnetic resistance apparatus comprises a fixing frame mounted on a rehabilitation or exercising equipment, an inertia wheel pivotally mounted on the fixing frame, a magnetically controlled braking ring secured on a periphery of the inertia wheel, and a magnetic body secured on the fixing frame and aligning with the inertia wheel. The magnetic body includes a magnetic circuit which having at least two poles, and a plurality of coils wound around each of the poles of the magnetic circuit. Thus, when the coils are energized, the magnetic body produces a magnetic force to provide a resistance to damp rotation of the inertia wheel so that the user has to apply a larger force on the inertia wheel so as to overcome the damping force or resistance applied by the magnetic body, thereby enhancing the exercising or rehabilitating effect. The rehabilitation or exercising equipment has a controller to control the voltage, current and output magnetic power of the coils so as to control the magnetic flux in the magnetic circuit so that the damping force or resistance can be regulated properly. However, the coils are limited to the profile of the magnetic body so that the coils are initially extended into a gap of the magnetic body slowly and are then in turn wound around the magnetic body. Thus, it takes a longer time to assemble the magnetic body and the coils, thereby causing inconvenience and wasting time in assembly of the electromagnetic resistance apparatus.